csifandomcom-20200225-history
Hush
Hush is the sixteenth episode in season one of . Synopsis Mac and Stella investigate when they find the body of Paddy Dolan, a longshoreman. Part of the body is found on a transport truck and another part back at the warehouses, but Mac encounters difficulty with the investigation when the workers put up a wall of silence against them. Aiden and Danny investigate the death of Debbie Bogda, who was found naked on the expressway, and their investigation leads them into a world of sexual games and bondage once they realize she was actually harnessed to the front of a truck... Plot After a trucker is shot when some teens try to steal his truck, Flack calls Mac and Stella to the scene. The driver is wounded but alive; however, there's a pulverized body in the back of his truck. Or rather, half a body, as Hawkes, armed with a spatula, tells the CSIs. The manager at the truck facility, Kevin Hannigan, is angry about the CSIs' interference with his business, but he sends on of the workers, Paul "Tiny" Wojewedski, to help them find out where the flatbed had been prior to being stolen. Danny and Aiden arrive at another scene, where they're irritated to find Detective Vicaro, who asks them to identify themselves. Danny gives him attitude and he and Aiden climb under the tape, where they find the body of a naked dead woman in the woods, a little bit off the road. Aiden notices headlight glass on the ground, and Danny sees the bark of a nearby tree is bloody and broken, as well as skid marks. Danny wonders if the woman was a hitchhiker, but as Aiden points out, who hitchhikes naked? Paul gets the tracking code and gives Stella and Mac the printout of where the container has been for the last twelve hours. Along with Hawkes, the CSIs examine the various flatbeds until they come across one with blood on the side. They open it up and discover the other half of the body. Hawkes takes it back to the morgue, where Danny and Aiden are waiting for his take on the body in their case. Hawkes isn't able to identify her, but he does point out ligature marks that indicate she was restrained--they're in a candy cane pattern up and down her body, and are too even to be from either duct tape or rope. Vicaro has located the vehicle from the case: it's an F-150 in impound with an odd apparatus strapped to the front of it. The apparatus turns out to be harness with a button on the bottom of it. Inside the car they find a latex suit, straps and a red ball with teeth marks on it--the woman was strapped, upside down, to the harness on the front of the car. Danny also finds glass on the passenger side, but it doesn't seem to be from any of the car's windows. Hawkes reassembles the body he refers to as "spatula man." Stella has an ID: Paddy Dolan, a longshoreman. Hawkes says Dolan was crushed to death, but points out an ante-mortem knife wound. Dolan was stabbed before he was crushed. Mac and Stella head back to the docks, where they question the men who worked for Paddy: Manny Moraga, Sean Bally and Mike Prineman. The men are wary of being questioned--only Mike speaks out against Dolan, calling him lazy. He says Dolan collected a big check for doing no work. Mike won't say any more--he's afraid of losing his job and has a family to support. Mac notices Mike is carrying a knife and collects it to test. Danny and Aiden arrive at the house of Ron Bogda, who owns the F-150 from the impound. He identifies a photograph of the victim as his wife Debbie, and claims they led separate lives during the week as she worked and staying in Manhattan. The CSIs notice a cut above his eye, which Ron claims he got when his daughter kicked a soccer ball into his face and shattered his glasses. Aiden tells Ron they need to take his glasses, and she and Danny head back to the lab. Lab tech Chad Willingham compares the glass from Ron's glasses and the glass from the car and determines that they don't match. Mike's knife isn't a match for Paddy's stab wound, either. Nor are any of the other workers' knives. Stella did find something interesting: insect eggs on Paddy's jeans. Mac, puzzled by Sean's spotless knife, questions the young man. Sean is bitter because Paddy intentionally hurt his hand with a forklift. Stella IDs the insect eggs: they came from the Southern Pine Beetle, which isn't native to New York. They go back to the dock and discover another body in another container: this one, a young African-American man. The man is identified as James Prineman, Mike's brother. He was killed by multiple blows to the head and his assailant was wearing brass knuckles. His clothes have the ame beetles as Paddy Dolan's had, but James has been dead for days, indicating he died before Paddy did. Danny and Aiden get a print off of the latex suit: it matches a woman named Jennifer Stupaine. The CSIs pay Jennifer a visit and find Jennifer and her husband John hosting a forniphilia instruction seminar for safe bondage practice. They mistake Danny and Aiden for a couple they're expecting, the Andersons, and begin the session. A man known as Garage Joe is their resident mechanic, but when he notices Aiden's badge, he flees. Danny and Aiden give chase but he gets away. When they get back to the Stupaine's residence, Aiden notices bruising under Jennifer's make-up. She takes her aside and photographs bruising on Jennifer's body, which appears to be from a car accident. Aiden notices a bruise that resembles a seat belt from the passenger side of a car. She photographs John as well, but he has no such bruising on his body. Mac is upset when he learns that Mike Prineman has been fired--he feels responsible. He and Stella go to Paddy's apartment where they find stolen merchandise from various shipments. Stella also finds three thousand dollars stashed away. Mac finds a pair of brass knuckles and concludes that Paddy killed Mike's brother. Stella also finds a bloody shirt. The CSIs track down the workers at a local bar, looking for Mike, but the guys deny seeing him and leave. They show James and Paddy's pictures to the bartender, who admits he saw the yard workers having a disagreement. Paddy was extorting money from James, and Mike followed Paddy out when he left on the tail of James. They question Mike, who admits he followed Paddy out, but he claims he was just making sure his brother was all right. In the lab, Danny and Aiden are examining some of Garage Joe's supplies, including a Robospanker and a set of metal stocks. Danny finds a hair on the stocks, which he identifies as belonging to one Joe Strahil. Danny and Detective Vicaro take a team to Joe Strahil, aka Garage Joe's, body shop where the man welding something. When he doesn't drop the propane torch, Danny tackles him and they bring him in. Joe admits to selling Debbie the harness, but says he was "tied up" the night she was killed. There are no seat belt bruises on his body. Jane tells Stella she found two sets of DNA on the brass knuckles: one from James, and one from an unknown source. The skin cells don't match Paddy Dolan. Elsewhere in the lab, Danny and Aiden go back to the car, where they determine that the button at the bottom of the harness was a safety precaution, a way for the person strapped to the harness to alert the driver if he/she wanted to stop. Chad tells Danny and Aiden he's identified the glass as coming from a video camera. The CSIs search the Stupaine's house and find a Super8 camera among their things. They determine that Ron, Debbie's husband was the driver: he filmed Jennifer strapping Debbie in and drove the car, speeding until he lost control of the car and hit a tree, killing his wife. Back at the docks, Mac and Stella realize that someone moved the container with James' body in so that it would be shipper out immediately, something only a boss could do. Just as they realize this, Stella pulls Mac out of the way of a flatbed moving to crush him. Kevin Hannigan is on the run, but Mac floors him and aims his weapon at the man. Hannigan was envious of Paddy, who was cutting deals with the men. He wanted to teach James a lesson and killed him accidentally. Paddy helped him clean up the mess and then blackmailed him; Kevin killed him and made it look like an accident. After Kevin is led away, Mac thanks Stella for saving his life. All's well that ends well: Mike Prineman gets his job back. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Vanessa Ferlito as Aiden Burn *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Sonya Walger as Jane Parsons *Chad Lindberg as Chad Willingham *Matthew Porretta as Ron Bogda *Laura Leigh Hughes as Jennifer Stupaine *Tory Kittles as Sean Bally *Carlos Sanchez as Manny Moraga *Albie Selznick as John Stupaine *Ted Raimi as "Garage" Joe Strahil *Kevin Kerns as Paddy Dolan *Tauvia Dawn as Debbie Bogda *Martin Bright as Jeeves the Slave *Jared Poe as Jimmy Prineman *Mark Sheppard as Kevin Hannigan *Bumper Robinson as Mike Prineman *Ed O'Ross as Paul "Tiny" Wojewedski *Kim Coates as Det. Vicaro *Dermott Downs as Bartender *Talia Toms as Wife Episode Title *''Hush'' is also the title of a 1998 movie starring Jessica Lange and Gwyneth Paltrow. Quotes :Danny: (to Aiden) Robospanker? Somebody actually makes these? Music *'Grubby Weasel' by Tipper. *'Outsider' by A Perfect Circle. See Also 117 Category:CSI: NY Season 1